Yugioh! DE - Episode 101
A Champion at the Academy Summary Professional Duel The episode begins with Cameron in his Slifer uniform dueling professional duelist Finley Hamilton in an exhibition in London per one of the Cameron's obligations as the U.S. Junior Champion. Cameron continues to use his defensive Cure-Burn Synchro Deck and defeats Finley on live television. After the duel, Cameron has a post-duel interview. Cameron answers questions about Finely's dueling, returning to Duel Academy, and traveling at the end of the summer for exhibition matches per his obligation as U.S. Junior Champion. It is revealed that Cameron won three of his four exhibition duels. Cameron answers all questions happily, especially returning to the Slifer Dorms, having missed its charm and community. Cameron is then asked about his future as a duelist, and Cameron makes it known that he still has no intention of becoming a professional duelist. Cameron's response causes the interviewers to fall silent, and the interview is abruptly ended. Cameron meets with Ginger in Mokuba's office, and Ginger is furious with Cameron for expressing his nonchalance toward professional dueling in the future, but Mokuba does not mind. Mokuba thanks Cameron for fulfilling his duties as U.S. Junior Champion and wishes him the best as he returns to Duel Academy. After a recieving a few more encouraging words, Cameron leaves. Ginger asks Mokuba how he feels about Cameron not wanting to be a professional duelist. Mokuba says it is not his business. He can tell Cameron is extremely talented but he is not passionate about dueling. Even so, he is young and may change his mind by senior year. Privately, however, Mokuba looked into Cameron and failed to realize he shares the same last name as the girl who went missing three years ago. Mobuka figures that as the reason Cameron has no passion for dueling. Narration Cameron begins to narrate the events following the U.S. Junior Championship. Cameron had returned home and resumed his time as a hospital volunteer, but he had to cut the experience short due to his obligation to tour Europe for four weeks in exhibition matches upon winning the junior title. Cameron shares he dueled the German, French, Greek, and English junior champions, losing only to the German. Cameron mentions that Felix, Clarissa, and Rachel as fellow Top 4 competitors also dueled in some exhibition matches: Felix in two, Rachel and Clarissa appeared in one. During the time, Cameron still remained grounded by his parents and therefore did not have many chances to talk to Shy or his other friends. Cameron also notes that the rapid evolution of his powers had halted with Shy and Cole not in his immediate vicinity. Speaking of whom, Cameron addresses the psychic scars he obtained from Shy and Cole. Cameron says the actual wounds have healed with the stitches having been removed, and Cameron is no longer on painkillers. However, deep scars remain on his chest and abdomen, and Cameron has accepted that they will never fade. As Cameron narrates, he is shown having returned home, finished packing his bags, and boarding a plane for Central Duel Academy after giving hugs to his parents. Duel Academy Upon arrival at Duel Academy, Cameron continues to narrate that since he is not a Freshman, he did not need to arrive a week early for orientation. Cameron disembarks from the plane, goes to the register's office to receive his Slifer Uniform and room key, and returns to the Slifer Dorms. Cameron smiles to see Clovis and Kyle as his roommates for the year, and they congratulate Cameron on his junior title. Cameron meets with Maribel and Marlon as well. Cameron privately meets with Lucy, who asks about his injuries. Cameron assures her that his injuries have healed, but Lucy is more concerned about the fact Cameron's injuries are psychic scars that will never fade. She is concerned about any insecurities Cameron may have regarding them. Cameron does admit he is not keen on explaining them to those who might see. Lucy welcomes Cameron to talk to her any time, but she advises that he not unpack much, leaving Cameron confused. Cameron is more eager to see Shy. He focuses to sense her, and when he does, Cameron senses an air of nonchalance, and he begins humming. He traces the unbothered emotion back to his room and sees that it is Kyle, who simply unpacking with headphones in his ear. Genex Dragon speaks to Cameron and Cameron quickly says he does not want to deal with it right now. Cameron focuses more and senses excitement and nervousness. Cameron walks to the Obelisk dorms and finds Shy watching as dorm attendants bring her bags and other Obelisks' bags inside. Cameron calls out to Shy, and he feels happiness when she turns to him. Cameron cannot determine if he is feeling Shy's emotion or his own. Before Cameron can think too much on the issue, Shy runs and wraps her arms around him. Cameron assumes she is feeling unstable, but Shy says she is simply happy to see her friend. Before Cameron can return the sentiment, he senses powerful malcontent. a familiar voice mocks that he knew the two of them were in love. A card is thrown, and it cuts Cameron's cheek. The card is "Genex Diablo", and the voice says that since Cameron is around he won't need the card to be "stable" anymore. Cameron and Shy turn to see Cole Flanagan with his bags smiling, having come to Duel Academy as an Obelisk Blue. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Finley Hamilton Turn 1: Finley Finley Normal Summons "Beetron-1 Beetletop" (1700/1400) and activates "Ties of the Brethren," paying 1000 Life Points (Finley 4000 > 3000) and targeting "Beetletop". Finley then Special Summons two monsters from his Deck with the same Type and Attribute as "Beetletop" though they cannot attack or be Tributed, allowing him to Special Summon "Beetron-2 Beetleturbo" (1500/1800) and "Beetron-3 Spider Base" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. Finley returns "Beeltetop," "Beetleturbo," and “Spider Base” to his Deck to Fusion Summon "Assault Cannon Beetle" in Attack Position via Contact Fusion (2400/2800). He set two cards. Turn 2: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Marauding Captain” (1200/400) and uses its effect to Special Summon "Fairy Bow" (1000/800) from his hand in Attack Position. Cameron sends his two monsters to the GY to Synchro Summon “Red Wyvern" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Cameron activates "Red Wyvern’s” effect to destroy “Assault Cannon Beetle” as it has ATK equal to or greater than “Red Wyvern”. Finley activates “Interdimensional Matter Transporter” to banish “Assault Cannon Beetle” until the End Phase. “Red Wyvern” loses its target and thus fails. “Red Wyvern” attacks directly; Finley activates "Scapegoat," Special Summoning four Level 1 EARTH Beast-Type "Sheep Tokens" (0/0) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and Cameron has “Red Wyvern” destroy a “Sheep Token”. Cameron sets two cards. During the End Phase, “Interdimensional Matter Transporter” returns “Assault Cannon Beetle” to Finley’s side of the field. Turn 3: Finley Finley activates "Assault Cannon Beetle’s" effect sacrificing his three remaining "Sheep Tokens" to inflict 800 points of damage for each "Sheep Token" tribute (Cameron 4000 > 3200 > 2400 > 1600). Finley activates "Front Change," sacrificing "Assault Cannon Beetle" to Special Summon "Combat Scissor Beetle" (3600/1800) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Combat Scissor Beetle" attacks "Red Wyvern;" Cameron activates "Song of the Elements” to negate the attack and inflict damage equal to half of “Red Wyvern’s” ATK; Finley activates "Spell of Pain" from his hand to force Cameron to take the damage instead (Cameron 1600 > 400). He sets one card. Turn 4: Cameron Cameron activates Continuous Trap: “Shadow Barrier”. Now, so long as he controls a monster, he will not take effect damage. Normal Summons “Spore” (400/800). He tunes “Red Wyvern” with “Spore” to Synchro Summon “Seven Swords Warrior” (2300/1800) in Attack Position. Cameron equips “Seven Swords Warrior” with “Rainbow Veil”. The first effect of “Seven Swords Warrior” activates to inflict 800 damage to Finley upon being equipped with an Equip Spell (Finley 3000 > 2200). Cameron activates the second effect of “Seven Swords Warrior” to send “Rainbow Veil” to the GY and destroy “Combat Scissor Beetle”. “Seven Swords” attacks directly (Finley 2200 > 0). Cameron wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels